


Never Again

by kinnshasa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, They ARE brothers, edge is stubborn and doesnt wanna feed so christian makes him., this is not intended to be romantic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnshasa/pseuds/kinnshasa
Summary: Reluctant Vampire Edge is brought to his senses when he's forced to lean on his human brother Christian for support.
Relationships: Edge & Christian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Never Again

Christian couldn’t stand to see him like this… Edge —that's the name he was reborn with— was huddled under all of the blankets in the house. He hadn’t moved from that spot since yesterday evening. 

“Hey, A-  _ Edge _ ,” Christian said in a quiet voice as he tiptoed to the bedside. He kneeled in front of Edge, resting his chin on the bit of mattress untouched by blankets. 

“You can’t keep doing this forever,” he whispered and gently pulled back the quilt that covered Edge’s head. He frowned at the sight.

Edge was somehow even paler than he was normally, his eyes sunken in and dark. His face was covered with a thin layer of sweat, that his long blonde hair stuck to. He refused to make eye contact with Christian.

“Watch me,” He muttered out. His voice was weak.  _ He _ was weak. Christian simply shook his head and placed a light hand on the top of Edge’s head, petting him softly. He couldn’t be rough with him. Not now. 

“I get that this entire feeding thing is hard. I mean, I don’t get it, but I can imagine how bad it must be,” Christian began, “But you can’t go weeks without doing it. It isn’t healthy,  _ this  _ isn't healthy.” He gestured at Edge’s current state. 

“I can’t stand it,” Edge croaked out. Praying off these strangers. They didn’t ask for it. I can’t do it Christian!” His breathing became heavy and rapid, as his eyes began to gloss over with tears. A faint gasp left Christian's mouth, as he leaned forward and pulled Edge into an embrace. Edge squeezed him, burying his face within the crook of his brother’s shoulder. 

“I just can’t do it,” Edge whimpered out. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, before Edge’s grip weakened and his breaths slowed. He was asleep. Christian laid him back down on the bed and stood. He combed his fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply. He had an idea as to how he could help Edge. And he knew he wouldn’t like it at all. 

\--

Edge had gotten worse overnight. When Christian came to check on him, he was trembling in a ball, small sounds of discomfort leaving his mouth. The blankets that cocooned Edge the night prior were strewn out on the floor, the bedsheets soaked in sweat.

“Seeing you like this is killing me,” Christian said. “Which is why I'm going to let you feed… from me.” 

Edge sat up almost immediately. It was the fastest he had moved since he started deteriorating like this. “No way,” he responded. Christian simply shook his head. 

“No, you don’t get a say in this anymore. I’m not going to let you die in here,” Christian tugged at the collar of his shirt a little, before pulling it off. He sat down beside Edge, who was fumbling over his words. After a while, Edge says in a low, almost fearful tone, “What if I hurt you?”

Christian shifted so he faced Edge. He sighed and smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His skin was sticky with sweat. “You won’t. I know you won’t. Now, come on. Let's get this over with, okay?”

Edge stared at Christian for a while before shifting closer and wiping the sweat off his face. He muttered out the words “thank you”, before opening his mouth. Fangs that normally weren’t visible now extended out from his gums. Christian swallowed air and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see it happen. He just wanted to keep Edge alive.

He winced once Edge bit down. When his teeth broke the skin, he nearly teared up. It hurt, he didn’t like the feeling of fangs being pushed deep into his flesh… but who would? He gripped tightly onto Edge’s arms as it happened, letting himself shiver when Edge pulled back. He could feel the sting and swell of blood from the two wounds on his neck. The worst half was over. At least he thought. Nothing could prepare Christian for the actual feeding. 

_ Holy crap _ . Those words seemed to be on repeat within his head. He was able to feel the energy leave him. It was tangible, almost, like he was slowly being unraveled at the seams. As the minutes passed, it became harder for Christian to keep his head up. His breaths became shallow, and his grip on Edge loosened. He knew Edge wouldn’t kill him. He wouldn’t take it that far. Right?

Just as Christian’s grasp on consciousness began to slip, Edge pulled back, his mouth stained pink. He already looked so much better. He looked alive again. He looked like he wanted to cry. 

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out. Christian was barely there, but he hugged Edge nevertheless. Christian’s grip was weak. Edge held onto him tightly.

“Please don’t let it get this bad again,” Christian muttered softly. “I won’t be able to do this again for you”

“I won’t,” Edge said as he hugged his brother tighter. “I promise”

“Good,” Christian smiled a little, as he leaned into Edge’s embrace. Soon enough, Christian was asleep. Edge carefully transferred him onto his bed, taking the opportunity to bandage up his wound he had created. He sat next to his sleeping sibling, staring down at the floor. He took a deep breath as he pushed back his hair. As much as he didn’t want to, he had to embrace this new part of him. He couldn’t do this to Christian. Never again


End file.
